Three experiments are proposed to investigate the relationship between studies of reactions to transgressions, investigations employing the counterattitudinal, forced-compliance paradigm, and helpful behavior. Both transgression and dissonance studies are seen as conceptually similar inasmuch as they both involve the individual attempting to reconcile an inconsistency between two cognitions: one involving a positive self-image and another involving some bad or reproachful behavior in which the self has just engaged. While attempting to reduce the conflict between cognitive elements, a person is viewed as being more likely to engage in activity that is helpful to another. The helpfulness may be instrumental in reducing a negative emotional state and repairing the damage to the self-image produced by commitment to attitudinally discrepant behavior.